El harem de chat noir
by mitzy.cruz-chan
Summary: "El gran héroe de París disfruta de la belleza de tres hermosas señoritas mientras nos salva de las personas poseidas." " Sin duda chat noir es el hombre más envidiado del toda francias, cualquiera desearía pasar un rato con las heroínas de París " si claro, sin tan solo supieran la verdad... two-shot
1. el harem de chat noir

A donde quiera que mirara se leia en todos los estudios, páginas de internet y televisores de París.

"El gran héroe de París disfruta de la belleza de tres hermosas señoritas mientras nos salva de las personas poseidas."

"¿cómo le hace nuestro gato negro favorito para cuidar a estas hermosas damas?"

" Sin duda chat noir es el hombre más envidiado del toda francias, cualquiera desearía pasar un rato con las heroínas de París "

"Chat noir el Rey del Harem de este siglo"

"¿cuál de estas hermosas chicas dé se quedara con el corazón de chat noir? ¿aquien escogerá el gato negro?"

Adrien suspiró tras leer todo esto, apagó los monitores y se avento a su cama agotado.

Un pequeño kwami negro se burlaba al otro lado de la habitacion mientras comía queso, tanta era su risa que casi se ahoga con un troso.

-¡eso te pasa por burlón!- grito adrien aun con la cabeza undida en la almohada.

Todo había pasado muy rápido para su gusto.

Era un día normal en su vida, un nuevo akuma aterrorizada la ciudad y como siempre ladybug y chatnoir ya se encontraban luchando contra él, pero el enemigo era más fuerte que los anteriores villanos, no fue hasta que ella apareció que pudieron tener un poco de ventaja y por fin derretar ybpurificar al akuma, Beequeen era el nombre de la chica nueva.

Al principio no le tomó gran importancia, una compañera nueva y real, tras unas preguntas por parte de su Lady terminaron aceptandola como parte del equipo. Unos días después descubrió que esto no era tan bueno, aquellos momentos que antes eran de él y de Ladybug ahora eran interrumpidos por Bee, adiós oportunidades para declararse a su amada.

Semanas después apareció la segunda chica, Volpina.

Con ella fue más difícil el que la aceptarán en el equipo, pues ellos ya habían sido engañados por una Volvina, cometer el mismo error sería fatal para su orgullo. Tras unos días a prueba terminaron aceptandola también y antes de que que el minino de fuera cuenta, Ladybug y Volpina eran las mejores amigas del mundo ¿¡cómo había pasado eso!?

Ahora si, nada de privacidad, ni un momento a solas con su no chica, al parecer las tres habían congeniado rápidamente con ladybug, lastimosamente no entre las otras dos, ¿cómo explicar esto? Fácil Beequeen y Volpina no podian ni mirarse, peleaban a diario por la atención de ladybug reclamando cual era la mejor amiga de ella y dejando por completo de lado al único héroe masculino.

¿el harem de chatnoir? Vaya chiste de mal gusto. Más bien parecía el harem de ladybug.

¿el Rey del harem de este siglo? Ja! Si tan siquiera una le prestara atención.

¿el que cuida a las damas? Si claro... el sólo era la carnada viva.

¿cuál de ellas se ganaría su corazón? Su corazón ya tenía dueña y esa siempre sería su amada ladybug, no necestaba a nadie más.

Si tan sólo pudiese volver al inició, a esos momentos en que sólo eran el y ladybug sin nadie más sólo ellos dos.

Pero sabía que eso sería imposible, sólo le quedaba rogar por que una divina presencia de apiadara de él y le mandara un compañero masculino.

Por que seamos sinceros si estar con una mujer ya es difícil ¿como un hombre puede soportar a tres? 

* * *

one-shot basado en los spolier! no pude evitarlo!

volpina sera alya y chloe beequeen!

¡los sueños si se hacen realidad!)?

esto sera hermoso, ya quiero ver como se llevaran estos cuatro a la hora de la batalla *W*

GRACIAS POR LEER 3


	2. el harem de ladybug

ladybug esta saltando por los edificios de la ciudad, dejando todos los problemas entre cada salto, hoy no tocaba patruyaje pero necesitaba un momento a solas para olvidarse aunque sea un rato de todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, eran demasiados cambios para su gusto.

paso enfrente del edificio de la televisora y ubicado justo arriba se encontraba un enorme letrero que decia nada más no nada menos que la noticia más soñada en esa semana "el harem de chatnoir" soltó una risa más sarcástica que nada y siguió avanzando.

Si tan sólo supieran la verdad, ¿el harem de chatnoir? Si claro más bien era la tortura de ladybug.

ahora no sólo tenía que soportar a un gato tonto, si no también a una parlanchina zorra y una empalagosa abeja.

tiempo atrás cuando fue a ver al maestro este le advirtió de sus nuevos compañeros y en verdad se había emocionado un poco con esto, Tal vez con mas miembros en el equipo podría descansar más y dedicar tiempo a su pasión, la moda. pero tras aquel incidente en el que conoció a Queen Bee supo que de ahí en adelante las cosas serían más complicadas, los akumas eran más fuertes y el tiempo que les llevaba derrotarlos era tanto que tenía miedo de repetir semestre por faltas.

y por si fuera poco Alya su mejor amiga era también la nueva volpina, ¡esto debía ser un juego!

cuando Queen Bee llego no le tomó más que unas preguntas para saber que era verdaderamente enviada por el maestro y la aceptó rápidamente en el equipo. pero con volpina todo fue diferente apesar de que respondió correctamente las preguntas que le hizo el recuerdo de la pasada volpina no le dejaba tranquila y no podía confiar en ella.

Sino hasta unas semanas depues cuando su amiga la secuestró en su propio cuarto y le presentó a su kwami amante de la cafeína, ahí supo por que volpina era tan imperactiva; no le quedo de otra más que revelarse también ella.

ahí fue cuando se desató el verdadero caos, Alya no la dejaba respirar, estaba pegada a ella todo el día, ya sea como civil o como superheroinas, esto causó que al parecer la abeja se pusiera celosa y siempre durante y después de la batalla estas dos se peleaban por su atención y por afirmarse como su mejor amiga, y ella sólo se podía estar callada por que no podía darle favoritismo a nadie mientras salvaba a los ciudadanos.

tantas eran estas peleas que ya casi no notaba a chatnoir, aveces se metía entre el enfrentamiento de las otras dos chicas pero ahora que lo pensava más detenidamente sentía como si no lo hubiera visto en semanas, apesar de que esa misma tarde habían terminado con otro akuma sentía como si él no hubiera estado ahí, aunque era más que claro que si después de todo él era vital para el equipo, no podrían acabar a un akuma sin todos los integrantes del "cuarteto milagroso" como los nombraron los paricinos.

soltando un largo suspiro llegó a la Torre iffel, por alguna raso quería ver a ese gato tonto, la nostalgia le pego como nunca antes, quería regresar a ser sólo el dúo de París, sólo ellos dos. cerró los ojos y aspiró el frío aire de la noche despues de exalar al abrir los ojos se encontro con una rosa roja justo enfrente de su cara.

-buenas noches my lady- saludo aquel gato negro.

-buenas noches chat, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- tomó la rosa y le dedico una sonrisa atenta a los movimientos del rubio, el cual se sentó a su lado.

-pues verá my lady estaba de osioso en mi casa cuando la vi saltando por los techos y decidí seguirla.¿puedo saber el por que usted esta aquí afuera? hoy no toca patruyaje.

-quería verte chat- dijo tan sinceramente que hasta ella se sorprendió.

-oh... bu..bueno- chat estaba sonrojado y nervioso nunca se espero esa respuesta, se aclaró un poco la garganta y regreso a su tono habitual de voz- eso es obio my lady nadie se resiste a mis encantos gatunos.

ladybug soltó una carcajada como nunca antes lo había echo enfrente de chatnoir, el pobre quedó hipnotizado en ella. - Lo siento, es que en verdad te extrañaba - dijo al secarse un lágrima que le salía del ojo.

\- nos vimos esta tarde ladybug- sus ojos no podia de verla, era hermosa.

-aun así siento que no te he visto en semanas, con todo esto de las nuevas compañeras y tu nuevo harem, en verdad te extrañe- no se atrevía atrevía voltear, sentía la mirada fija de chat en ella y por algún motivo se sentía nerviosa.

-ciertamente todo esto es una locura y yo también siento que estas más lejos de mi desde que ellas llegaron, sin buenas compañeras pero..- lentamente tomó la barbilla de ladybug e hizo que lo viera a los ojos- pero yo No necesito un harem, sólo te necesito a ti.

El corazón de ladybug no pudo evitar palpitar al ver la seguridad con la que chat decía aqaquellas palabras, coresponfiendo a su sonrisa ella también sonrió y tomando desprevenido al gato de acerco más a él robandole un beso en la mejilla. -muchas gracias chat eso significa mucho para mi.- tras decir esto ladybug se acomodó en el hombro de chatnoir y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa nocturna.- quédate un momento con migo por favor.

chat noir estaba más que anonadado, tras el repentino beso de su Lady tenía ganas de saltar y gritar, decirle a todo París lo contento que estaba, pero sólo respiró hondo y reuniendo toda su valentía paso su brazo por atrás de ladybug para abrazarla, al ver que ella no lo rechazaba sólo se alegro más - el tiempo que desee my lady.- respondió porfin después de calmarse un poco.

tal vez para ella todo esto era una tortura y puede que para chat tambien pero ninguno de los dos lamentaba de todo corazón la integracion de sus otras dos compañeras, sólo debes en cuando extrañaban el estar ellos dos a solas.

chat no necesitaba un harem y eso ladybug lo sabia, chat tenía ojos sólo para ella y ella sólo para su gato tonto.

* * *

¿Quien dice que el ladynoir no puede nacer con la integración de las chicas nuevas? :v

espero y les gustará, gracias por leer los amó!


	3. volpina y queen bee

Volpina saltaba entre los tejados de parís siguiendo a un gatito negro, hoy le tocaba patrullaje por eso se extrañó de ver al miembro masculino del equipo brincar por los tejados de parís.

Alya estaba viviendo su sueño, por fin trabajaba a lado del dúo de parís y de la otra, y aunque no todo había iniciado bien con su heroína, al descubrir que era Marinette no pudo evitar estar feliz, aunque un poco dolida porque Mari no le había dicho antes, pero aun así ahora estaba en el pasado y su presente y futuro aunque eran peligrosos estaba dispuesta a divertirse y aprovechar cada momento.

Vio parar al minino en la torre Eiffel donde descubrió que también estaba Ladybug, sonrió dulcemente y se sentó en un tejado para observarlos.

-así que tú también viniste- escucho una voz atrás de ella, al voltear se encontró con la insoportable abeja.

-bueno a mi me toca el patrullaje y los encontré por casualidad ¿y tú? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo tus 24 horas de belleza reparadora?

-son 11, no 24, y vi pasar a Ladybug por mi ventana, pensé que había pasado algo así que la seguí.- lentamente se sentó a lado de ella y juntas en un incómodo silencio se quedaron viendo al dúo principal de parís.

Chloe era conocida por ser una chica mimada, creída y altanera. Pero muy pocas personas sabían el por qué era así, entre ellas estaba Sabrina, su padre, aquel que la crio desde niña y Adrien, por eso la soportaban y era muy difícil que ella se mostrara de otra forma delante de los demás, por eso cuando conoció a su kwami tomo su vida de súper héroe y mostro esa forma en la que le gustaría ser si no tuviera que cargar con la responsabilidad de ser la hija del acalde, seguía siendo mandona y orgullosa, pero se sentía más libre, más de lo que jamás se había sentido.

-no entiendo por qué no están juntos- soltó Queen Bee después de que chat y Ladybug se quedaran abrazados.

-supongo que todavía no están listos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo mientras volteaba a verla, pero Volpina no despego su vista de la torre.

-porque, a pesar de que como es Ladybug, bajo la máscara es bastante insegura y chat necesita amar también aquel lado torpe de ella.

-espera...- Queen Bee se paró y le grito -¿TU YA SABES SUS IDENTIDADES?

Rápidamente Volpina le tapó la boca a la abeja y la jalo para esconderse atrás de un cartel.

-¡silencio! Nos van a escuchar- la regaño.

-quiero explicaciones y que me digas quienes son- demando de su forma usual de niña consentida.

-no te lo diré, yo lo descubrí sola, si quieres saber quiénes son tendrás que hacerlo por tu cuenta.

-agg! Eso no es justo, le diré a mi…-

-¿a quien? ¿ A Ladybug? Ella ya lo sabe

-no nada, olvídalo- suspirando Queen Bee salió de detrás del letrero y se volvió a sentar.- ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

-con Ladybug fue casualidad, y con chat solo fue atar cabos sueltos, no es muy difícil si lo piensas detenidamente, aunque su personalidad con la máscara y sin ella son muy diferentes y eso hace que te confundas un poco, lo digo por ambos ¿entiendes o es mucho para tu cerebro de insecto?

-muy graciosa, pero si, lo entiendo… creo que yo soy igual ¿tú no?

-nop, no tengo por qué actuar, soy la misma con y sin la máscara.

-qué suerte conocerlos en su vida civil…¿y también sabes la mía?

-no, pero créeme cuando te digo que la averiguare tarde o temprano, nada se le escapa a esta zorra astuta – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando volvieron su vista al dúo, Ladybug se estaba despidiendo de chat con un beso y después salió disparada de ahí, chat se quedó otro momento en lo que su lady salía de su campo de visión y después soltó un grito de alegría tan fuerte que a ambas chicas les dio, risa. No podían evitar sentir ternura por su compañero, se veía que llevaba tiempo esperando eso.

-crees que podamos ayudarlos de alguna forma?- pregunto la abeja ya preparada para irse de vuelta a su casa.

-sigamos agobiándolos durante las batallas, eso ayudara a que quieran momentos a solas y pasen más ratos como este, y en mi vida civil tranquila, yo hare que se acerquen- Volpina ya tenía su plan y al parecer estaba funcionando, saber que la abeja apoyaba el LADYNOR le hizo confiar un poco más en ella.

-bien, entonces prepárate por qué ser insoportable es mi especialidad, y más te vale que cumplas tu palabra pequeña zorra, cuando descubra su identidad te ayudare también en lo que pueda.

-ja! No necesito tu ayuda, ¿no ves estos letreros del harem? ¿Quién crees que inicio esto?-dijo orgullosa de su plan- pero de que eras insoportable ya lo sabía.

-jaja muy chistosa- bee estiro su puño hacia Volpina para cerrar el trato- espero… que cuando sepas quien soy, podamos ser amigas.

-yo también abejita, pero ten por seguro que también te molestare hasta sacarte canas verdes.

-jajaja- rio sinceramente la rubia- estaré esperando con ansias.

Y sin más esa noche ambas se retiraron a descansar. Con una promesa y un plan que podrían ser complicados de cumplir.

* * *

por que hasta ahora? por que vi una imagen de ellas y se me ocurrio :v

bueno creo que este si es el fin de este cuento espero y haya gustado


	4. caparace

¡No puedo creerlo! Esta debía ser un sueño, era una maldita tortuga ninja! Con las ventajas de no vivir en la alcantarilla, ni ser entrenado por una rata, pero eso si, le encantaba la pizza.

Tras recibir su miraculos salió por las calles de pars para probar sus nuevos poderes y ver si se conoce a sus ídolos. Saltando por los techos los parisinos descubrieron que su caparazón era su principal arma, el uso de como el escudo y la manzana para deslizarse fácilmente por los edificios, así como también lanzaron una gran distancia y este siempre regresaron a no importando si se movían del lugar donde inicialmente lo había lanzado.

Tan metido estaba jugando con su caparazón que no se dio cuenta que había alguien detrás de él hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, cuando levanto la vista para ver quien había sido un gato de color negro estaba enfrente de él sonriendo con cierta superioridad y burla

-acabemos con esto rápido ¿quieres? - dijo Chatnoir- tengo trabajo que hacer y necesito regresar rápido- apunto su bastón hacia su cara amenazantemente - ¿Por qué no te rindes y cada quien se va a su casa?

Lejos de sentirse asustado como un desafío, antes de que el chat pudiera reaccionar ya había lanzado su último de una patada y hacer una pirueta se puso de pie con su caparazón delante como un escudo.

-o lamento pero tendrás que llegar tarde- fue su turno de sonreír y dejar en claro que no era alguien débil.

¿Qué hay? Ok, te arrepentiras de desafiar a este gato, no me culpes por traerte mala suerte, después de que salió corriendo para recuperar el bastón y no hay pensado atrás, siguió el paso muy cerca de todo lo que el gato en la lanzaba.

Recuperado su bastón se dirigió a la plaza ubicada debajo de la torre Eiffel donde empezaron un combate, esquivar, golpear, ataque, contratar monólogos y uno que otro juego de palaba, hasta llegar a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ambas armas quedaron en el suelo y rápidamente se hizo una cuenta que compartió una fuerza que ninguno de los dos conocía que tenía, pero la experiencia de Chat en el campo de batalla pudo ponerlo devuelta en el suelo.

-eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente y muy lento como toda tortuga.

-no soy tan lento y siente seguir el paso al gran Chatnoir

ah! No te creas tanto amm ... ahora que recuerdo no me ha dicho tu nombre pequeño Akuma

\- mi nombre es _carapace_ , pero para su mala suerte no soy un Akuma, si no es tu nuevo compañero- tras esa respuesta Chatnoir se distrajo lo suficiente para poder tirarlo y poder levantarse -estoy ansioso por trabajar contigo Chatnoir- le extendió la mano en señal de paz y complicidad.

Tras la recuperación de la acuella noticia y el procesamiento de la información de chat se puso de pie con un salto y se lanzó para abrazar a su nuevo compañero.

-¡por fin! Los dioses me escucharon ¡un compañero masculino! - la reacción de chat lo dejo fuera de la casilla un instante pero rápidamente devolvió el abrazo ¿para qué negarlo? Él también está muy emocionado y ese recibimiento por parte de su hijo favorito fue el mejor de lo que había imaginado, tras separarse chat siguió hablando- genial! Me recuerda mucho al maestro roshi, ¿sabes controlar su ki y lanzar un kame hame ha? - la seguridad con lo que lo dijo más las pocas de las propias de la serie se hizo que la risa estallara sin pena alguna.

-jaja viejo y pensé que la loco era yo por la comparación con una tortuga ninja- acaba de entrar en contacto con su risa.

-¡Oh! Cierto una tortuga ninja! ¡Eso también es genial! - los ojos de chat brillaban con tanta emoción que un niño solo le dio ganas de seguir con esa loca platica.

-no se controla mi ki, pero puede tratar de hacer una fusión de capas y funcionar con nuestros poderes

-¿enserio? ¡Genial! Espero como estas las poses

Tras unos segundos grabando el pudieron hacer las poses correctamente más como era obvio nada paso-se valia intentar- dijeron ambos antes de ir por su respectiva arma, el arma de _caparazón_ se encontraba atormentado en una de las bases de la torre Eiffel por ella pero antes de poder sacar una cuerda de los envolvió a ambos dejando colgados de cabeza, al mirar un su alrededor vi a las 3 heroínas faltantes justas enfrente de ellos.

¿Te gusta la foto de poseer gatito? Vaya que eres un gato negro.- dijo Queen Bee

-es decir, una conversación en la que se podría vernos sin ruidos, y tu intento de tortuga ninja desnutrida ¿Qué es lo que buscas? - hablo esta vez Rena Rouge amenazándolo con su flauta

-¿Cómo que desnutrida? Para más información sobre este artículo, por favor visite nuestro sitio web.

-chaton ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - pregunto finalmente Mariquita, había visto una conversación con el chico nuevo pero ninguno de los dos causados por el daño que más pobre que necesitaría un buen arreglo.

-¡mi señora! Él es un nuevo compañero Genial no crees? Ya no hay ser el único hombre en el equipo- Ladybug desconfiada y precavida como siempre, se lo pensó un ratón- lady ¿podrías bajarnos? Hay demasiada sangre acumulada en mi cerebro

Después de bajarlos o más bien azotarlos en el suelo, todos los súper héroes subieron a lo alto de la torre para mirar de las miradas curiosas, al igual que a las otras dos Ladybug le hizo las preguntas que el maestro lo había dicho que usara para saber si de verdad era un portador auténtico.

Sin embargo, no hay nada del todo convencido ¿Por qué Ladybug solo había desconfiado de ella cuándo llego? Mas el enojo no le duro mucho cuando una noche el toco patrullaje a ellos y el chico pudieron ganarse su corazón de una forma bastante peculiar, nada se le escapaba a ella y se dieron cuenta que era el que se encontraba bajo la mascar.

Todo iba perfecto para él, todo iba mas que perfecto.

* * *

 **sinceramente no creo que haya muchos problemas con nino, yo ya lo esperaba y aun no me lo cre que de verdad vaya a ser parte del equipo y sip lo amo, nino tiene un noseque que me gusta xD**

 **weno gracias por leer :3**


End file.
